That Bitch
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the That Bitch page at Bully Wiki. That Bitch is a storyline mission in Chapter 1 of ''Bully''.'' Mission Summary Jimmy Hopkins is trespassing in the Girls' Dorm, and he stops by an open dorm room door. He overhears an argument between Mandy Wiles and Beatrice Trudeau. Mandy is holding some papers out of Beatrice's reach, as Beatrice insists Mandy 'give it back'. Mandy, unimpressed, challenges 'or what?', to which Beatrice offers no solid reply besides repeating 'give it back'. Mandy asks if Beatrice is threatening her, calling her 'metal mouth', and Beatrice retorts that Mandy 'can't just steal things' from her. Mandy calls Beatrice her 'pig-ugly friend' and replies that she can, and that she can do whatever she wants in the school, and then leaves, calling Beatrice 'spotty'. Mandy sees Jimmy, and calls him a perv before warning him to stay out of the Girls' Dorm, saying that she can see him undressing her with his eyes. Annoyed, Jimmy replies 'you wish'. Alone now, Beatrice asks Jimmy for his help, and Jimmy is reluctant to help her. Beatrice goes semi-hysterical, revealing that the papers Mandy held were her lab notes, and claiming that without them she would fail chemistry, never get into med school, and never find the cure for cancer, therefore the future of the whole world rested on the notes. Jimmy asks what he gets out of helping her, and Beatrice offers to kiss him, but he declines. So, Beatrice turns to threatening him with telling him that she'll tell the whole school that Jimmy is 'some kind of sad sicko who spies on girls getting changed in their dorm'. Jimmy agrees to help her. If Jimmy does not have stink bombs in his inventory, he will meet with Gary outside of the Girls' Dorm and tell him about the plan, and Gary suggests that Jimmy leave a stink bomb in Mandy's locker. Jimmy then heads to the library, where he sees Fatty in a game of Grottos & Gremlins, and can either buy a stink bomb from Fatty or bully him into giving him one. If Jimmy ''does have stink bombs in his inventory, this part of the mission is skipped and Jimmy instead heads straight to the gym from the Girls' Dorm. Jimmy enters the gym and heads down into the girl's locker room. Pinky is admiring herself in the mirror, and screams when she sees Jimmy's reflection and runs off to find help. She sends Seth Kolbe into the locker room, who investigates, causing Jimmy to hide in one of the trash cans or laundry bins. After Seth leaves, Jimmy leaves his hiding spot and picks Mandy's locker open, taking the lab notes and swapping them for a stink bomb. He then hides in a trash can or laundry bin as Mandy enters the locker room, and when she opens her locker the stink bomb falls out, causing her to vomit and rush to a bathroom stall in order to continue vomiting. Jimmy takes the lab notes back to Beatrice by the Girls' Dorm, and she kisses him as thanks. Video Walkthrough Category:Chapter 1 Category:Missions